Tu as gagné
by fleur de lisse
Summary: "Merci. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant. Merci de m'avoir laissé le sort de ton clan. Et surtout, merci de m'avoir permis de réaliser mon rêve." Hashirama repense à Madara avant sa mort.


**Une revenante... C'est ce que je suis. Après deux ans sans n'avoir rien posté ici, je mérite bien ce nom je pense u_u' Oui je sais, vous connaissez l'horrible symptôme de la page blanche? Voilà bien longtemps que l'écriture m'a laissé tomber, pour mon plus grand malheur. Mais j'ai tout de même pu écrire ça il y a quelques mois et aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de me relire, et je me suis dit que bon, c'était pas si mal... Pour un petit retour. Moi qui était la reine des textes courts, a commencé à n'en écrire que des longs et c'est ce qui fait que je n'ai plus rien fini depuis bien longtemps... Mais voilà un petit texte pour montrer que non, je ne suis pas morte !**

**En espérant que ce petit texte sans prétention ne vous ennuieras pas trop ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

Des enfants. C'était ce que nous étions la première fois que l'on s'est vu. De simples enfants avec un lourd passé sur leurs épaules. Nous n'étions rien de plus qu'un prénom pour l'autre. Un prénom avec un visage et un timbre de voix. Je ne sais plus ce que j'étais allé chercher ce fameux jour, près de la rivière. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais su la raison pour laquelle, toi-même, tu t'y trouvais. Même si je m'en suis toujours douté. La liberté. L'oublie.

Nous n'étions que des enfants. Pourtant… Nous n'avions plus rien d'innocent. Nous n'avions que l'enveloppe charnelle qui allait avec le mot, pas l'état d'esprit. Sauf quand on se retrouvait. Alors là, c'était différent. Personne ne savait que l'on se voyait, ce n'était qu'entre toi et moi. Personne d'autre. Alors toutes ces fois, près de la rivière, on se permettait d'être ce que l'on était sensé être. Des gamins.

Tu sais, quand j'y pense aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que nous sommes devenus. Comment des garnements comme nous se sont retrouvés à se faire la guerre? Alors qu'à la base, si l'on se voyait si souvent, c'était pour la fuir. Cette guerre. Enfin, je crois. Je ne peux pas parler à ton nom. Il y a bien longtemps déjà que j'ai accepté le fait que je n'ai jamais su te comprendre. Te saisir.

C'était le carnage partout où nous posions les yeux, et ça se propageait plus les jours défilaient. Comme une trainée de poudre. Nous étions engloutit dans une guerre qui ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin. Mais quand on se voyait, on n'en parlait le moins possible. Ce que l'on disait, c'était simplement notre envie de tout changer. Mon envie. Celle de créé un monde meilleur où des enfants comme nous ne serait pas destiné à mourir.

Car la mort, nous l'avions vu, et de bien trop près. Surtout toi. Je n'avais que deux frères, et j'ai connu la douleur de perdre mon cadet. Alors que toi… Je me souviens encore l'expression de ton visage quand tu m'as dit vouloir protéger le dernier survivant de tes quatre frères. Oui, c'est à ce moment-là, je crois, que nous avions regardé l'horizon en imaginant un endroit où les gens pourraient avoir la chance de vivre et grandir. La chance de gouter à l'enfance. Chance que nous n'avions pas eu. Ni toi, ni moi, ni aucun de nos frères.

On me reprochait d'être utopique et tu étais le seul à me comprendre. Le seul à ne pas me dire que c'était normal de voir s'effondrer des gens qui n'avait même pas notre âge. Le seul à ne pas me dire que c'était un honneur, comme mon père. Oui… Je me souviens avoir pensé que ton arrivée dans ma vie était tout simplement une bénédiction. Un précieux présent venu directement des cieux. Tu m'as donné la chance d'oublier et d'espérer.

Tu sais… Quelques fois, ta présence me faisait oublier le sang qui entachait déjà mes mains. Il me faisait oublier que j'étais déjà considéré comme un adulte par la société. À coup de rire, de courses, de querelles et de ricochets dans l'eau. À coup de confidences, d'observation du haut d'une colline, mais surtout… À coup de confiance. Car il n'y a que les gamins pour faire aveuglement confiance à une personne dont tu ne connais rien. Et pourtant, c'est ce qui nous aura détruits. Tout connaître de l'autre.

Tu as changé. Et jusqu'à la fin, j'ai eu l'espoir que tout redevienne comme quand nous étions jeune. Lors de nos rencontre près du lac, à parler de tout et de rien et à tester nos compétences au combat. Sans savoir qu'un jour, ces petits combats deviendraient des luttes acharné. C'est cruel, tu ne trouves pas? Quand j'y pense, je me demande ce qu'il aurait fallu pour que les choses tournent autrement. Tu étais un Uchiha, j'étais un Senju. Deux clans rivaux.

Ce jour-là, quand la vérité a éclaté… Pour moi, tu restais le même. Madara. Juste Madara. Même si tu avais déjà tué un bon nombre des nôtres. Nous étions amis. Oui, c'est ça. Tu étais mon seul ami, et je pense sincèrement qu'un jour, toi aussi tu m'avais considéré comme tel. Tu m'avais prévenu après tout. Prévenu qu'il m'était préférable de fuir. Comme je l'avais fait pour toi. Ça n'a pourtant rien changé du tout…

Après cet épisode, combien d'année avons-nous passé à se faire la guerre tous les jours? Tu le savais mieux que personne. Ce n'était pas ce que je désirais. Car si tu semblais avoir enterré nos rêves, ce n'en était pas de même pour moi. Loin de la. J'étais encore l'imbécile qui rêvait de paix et d'un monde uni. Je désirais une alliance. Tu ne voulais rien savoir. Jusqu'au jour où ton frère est mort. Le dernier qui te restait… Je pense qu'à te voir, on pouvait comprendre que tu n'avais plus rien à perdre. Tu serais mort si je n'en avais pas décidé autrement.

Merci. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant. Merci de m'avoir laissé le sort de ton clan. Et surtout, merci de m'avoir permis de réaliser mon rêve. Sur la colline où nous regardions le vaste horizon, il ne restait plus rien de la forêt d'autrefois. C'était désormais devenu notre village. Konoha. Un nom que tu avais toi-même pris le soin de choisir. Un village, le nôtre. Celui que tu as essayé de détruire un bon nombre de fois par la suite.

Je ne te raconte pas la douleur que j'ai ressentit le jour où tu m'as déclaré la guerre. Tu sais, malgré tout ce que tu pouvais dire, j'avais confiance en toi. Je croyais en toi. Tu étais mon ami. Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulé, dans mon cœur tu étais resté ce gamin qui foirait toujours ses ricochets. Ce gamin qui perdait toujours contre moi. Ce gamin qui espérait voir naître une nouvelle ère.

Tu sais ce que je pense? Tu avais trop d'amour à donner. Trop d'amour et de tendresse au fond de toi pour le supporter. Trop de perte et d'échec sur les choses que tu as en vain tenté de protéger. Tu avais besoin de tout détruire pour t'oublier. Oublier ce que tu avais perdu et te donner une nouvelle raison de vivre. Enfin, je dis ça, mais… Non. Je n'ai jamais réussi à te saisir. Toutes les fois où j'ai cru enfin y parvenir, tu prenais toujours bien soin de me prouver que j'avais tort.

À force, je me suis résigné. Résigné à te comprendre, à te faire revenir sur le droit chemin… Résigné tout simplement à te faire passer en priorité. Car est arrivé le moment où je devais choisir entre toi et le village. J'ai choisi le village. Pas par guetté de cœur… Au contraire. Seulement, tu m'avais sous-estimé. Tu as cru que je n'en aurais pas le cran, n'est-ce pas? Le cran de salir mes mains de ton sang. Une victime de plus. Mais tu n'étais pas n'importe qui, oh non. Tu étais Madara Uchiha, mon seul ami. Quand je t'ai donné la mort, on m'a vu en héro. Je me suis vu en minable.

Aucun sourire sur mon visage. Aucune satisfaction. Juste un immense vide rempli de doute. Avais-je fais ce qu'il fallait? Si j'avais à te revoir et te poser la question, je pense que je redouterais la réponse. Tu me servirais probablement ton parfait petit sourire ironique. Et à ce moment-là, qu'aurais-je fais? J'aurais surement tenté de te prouver que malgré tout, j'étais capable de continuer d'avancer. Sans toi.

Tout ce que je viens de dire, tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas? Alors laisse-moi te dire quelque chose que tu ne savais peut-être pas. Tu étais la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Malgré mon frère. Malgré ma femme, mes enfants, mes petits enfants. Malgré la grande famille que je voyais en chacun des villageois. Peu importe à quel point j'ai pu les aimer et les chérir, ce n'était jamais autant que toi. Tu m'as fais du mal, et pas qu'à moi. Je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier.

Oublier tes sourires si rare mais pourtant si sincère. Mon cœur n'a jamais pu oublier qu'il t'aimait. Je ne te l'ai jamais dis. Ni à toi, ni à personne d'autre. Parce que la vie à tout fait pour que nous soyons ennemis. Destiné à rien d'autre. Je me suis battu contre le destin du mieux que j'ai pu, de toutes mes forces. Malgré tes railleries. Ça n'a rien changé du tout. Même si j'y ai cru… Si fort…

Je n'ai jamais espéré ton amour en retour. Tout ce que je désirais, c'était que tu rendes les armes et enterre tous tes malheurs. Que tu me laisses porter le poids de tes souffrances, comme tu l'avais fait avec moi à la mort de ton frère. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé faire. J'en oubliais même mon désir de gouter tes lèvres, tant que j'avais l'opportunité de t'avoir à mes côtés.

Tu n'as jamais réussi à gagner contre moi. Et encore à la toute fin, je l'ai emporté au prix de ta vie. Mais tu sais quoi? À mes yeux, c'est toi qui as remporté la victoire. Du moins… Tes yeux me disaient que c'était un honneur pour toi de mourir de mes mains. Que j'étais le seul à valoir assez pour te donner la mort. Tu ne le disais pas, mais je sais que tu as toujours admit ta défaite face à moi. Tu te trompais. J'ai toujours été tellement plus faible.

Aujourd'hui, plus rien ne peut être changé. C'est déjà trop tard. Je ne reverrais plus jamais ton regard, je n'entendrais plus jamais ta voix, je ne recevrais plus jamais tes coups. Et surtout, je ne l'emporterais plus jamais face à toi. C'est pour ça que je dis qu'au final, c'est moi qui ai perdu. J'ai pris ta vie. Toi, c'est une partie de mon existence que tu as pris. En partant, tu as pris un morceau de moi que même tout l'amour que j'ai donné et reçu n'a jamais pu remplacer.

Et aujourd'hui, c'est mon heure. Dis-moi, tu penses que là-haut, on pourra tout recommencer à zéro? Je l'espère…

**Fin. **

**Merci de m'avoir lu après si longtemps, surtout sur ce fandom et ce couple que j'aime vraiment beaucoup. J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose de mieux mais voilà... **


End file.
